Endgame Rewrite
by DestinChild
Summary: Admiral Janeway has some help from 2 youths from the future in her efforts to help Captain Janeway get Voygaer home.  One of the youths has a striking resemblance to two of our favorite Voyager characters. Oc/Oc with a little seven/chakotay
1. 3 Time Travelers and A Transwarp Hub

This is an Endgame Rewrite. I decided that it wasn't enough having Admiral Janeway travel back in time to save everyone. I felt that one more person should have been there. Someone we have never met and of course her best friend because he helps her go back in time. But you all shall discover that for yourselves.

Anyway my story picks up right as the Admiral and Janeway are going to the ready room as they are on their way back to the nebula. I don't know how I came up with this story, but here it is.

Oh I don't own anything associated with Star Trek. Please review.

The Admiral and Captain Janeway got off the turbolift and walked onto the bridge. Everyone stood at attention waiting for either orders from the captain or an 'as you were', but they never got either. As the Captain was about to speak unfamiliar voices were heard coming from her ready room. Tuvok and another security officer grabbed their phasers and approached the door. As they did everyone on the bridge heard what sounded like a punch and moaning before the doors to the ready room opened revealing an unfamiliar boy who stumbled out and a furious looking girl wrapped in what appeared to be a blanket from the captain's couch. Captain Janeway was about to demand who they were when she heard the Admiral groan and the young woman began to speak.

"Q you give me back my clothes this instant!"

The girl was fuming and the boy looked smug as he snapped his fingers. The girl looked down, but instead of finding her uniform she realized she was in her bikini. The boy named Q laughed while the male members of the crew were polite enough to try and advert their eyes. They didn't know who this attractive young woman was, but they did not want her anger directed towards them for staring.

Finally the girl seemed to have had enough of her friend's game and she chased him prepared to punch him again. He hid behind both Janeway's as he snapped his fingers and the girl was wearing her uniform once again. Immediately the girl stood up straight and clasped her hands behind her back. Captain Janeway just stared at the two as the Admiral finally stopped laughing and gestured towards them.

"May I introduce An... I mean Erin and Q3."

Annika looked up at the Admiral when she stuttered over her name. _Oh yeah the Prime Directive. Can't be revealing too much._

"Hi Aunt Katie," said both Erin and Q together.

"What?"

The Captain was now even more confused and wondering who these strangers were and how they knew her future self. Unknowingly her questions were about to be answered.

"Erin what are you doing here," asked the Admiral in exasperation.

"How could you leave me behind," shot back Erin growing very rigid and tense.

"I wanted you to continue your life."

"Continue my life? What all by myself with no family. Oh yeah thats every child's dream. To be abandoned one by one by the people who say they love her."

"Hey now that is not fair. Your parents loved you and had they had a choice they would have remained with you. Death is not a choice most people make," reprimanded the Admiral.

"I am sorry Aunt Katie. I did not mean to blame them. Its not their faults, but how could you leave me? And after we talked about coming to the past together. You know how much this trip meant to me and yet you left me behind."

Now Captain Janeway understood. Clearly this girl was also from the future. And if she was following correctly, this girl had lost her parents and hadn't wanted to lose anymore family.

"I am sorry Erin. But this trip has been my work for many years. I didn't want any complications or anything to mess up my mission."

Erin shook off the slight sting her Aunt's words had caused knowing her Aunt had not meant to hurt her.

"Well it was as much my mission as it is your. All my life I have wanted to help. I want **everyone **to get home just as much as you do."

_Ahhhhhhhhh_. The Captain understood now. It was possible that one or both of Erin's parents hadn't made it back to Earth.

"I am sorry Erin."

Erin gave her Aunt a hug.

"Its alright. You meant well."

"Now that we have made up, how on Earth did you get here? And how did you know I had left so soon?"

"Well Uncle Harry tipped me off and Q brought me back."

The Admiral almost hit herself on the head. Of course good old Harry would have told Erin that she had left so Erin wouldn't worry. And Q was Erin's best friend and they had been inseparable since they had met at the age of 3. They would do everything together and help each other with everything. They also got in a lot of trouble together.

"Ah. Your partner in crime reprising his role."

"Hey Aunt Katie. I am not that bad. Besides Erin comes up with most of the ideas. I just go along to make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble."

"Oh yeah right you liar."

"Enough."

Erin, Q, and Admiral Janeway turned to look at Captain Janeway.

"Lets talk in my ready room."

The three people from the future agreed and headed for the room as everyone on the bridge got back to work, but their minds continued to wonder back to the strange girl. Soon Harry got a message on his screen from his friend Tom.

**LTP to EHK: Who do you think she is?**

Harry glanced around before replying.

**EHK to LTP: Well, if I had to guess she is someone's kid from Voyager. I mean she is too young to be someone on board now. Right?**

**LTP to EHK: You have a point there Har. But whose kid is she?**

**EHK to LTP: No idea. We should stop before someone catches us.**

**EBT to LTP and EHK: You two should cut it out before someone notices. What are you talking about anyway?**

**LTP to LBT: Who are Erin's parents. After all it seems apparent that her parents are on Voyager.**

**LBT to LTP: Oh cut it out Flyboy and leave Star Fleet alone.**

**LTP to LBT and EHK: I think I am gonna start a pool.**

**EHK to LTP and LBT: Oh no.**

**LBT to LTP and EHK: Tom you are insufferable.**

Back in the ready room.

"I guess it would be violating the Temporal Prime Directive to ask who your parents are?"

"Yeah, but if you want to know I will tell you," replied Erin to the Captain's question.

"No the less I know of the future the better. But I do have one last question."

Erin nodded her head for the Captain to continue. The Captain had been asking her and her Aunt Katie questions since they sat down, so one more wouldn't kill her.

"Your clearly wearing a Star Fleet uniform or a more modern version of one, but its all black. What field do you work in?"

Erin looked down at her uniform. It was more modern when she looked at the uniforms from this time. Hers was more form fitting and was completely black except for some silver trim.

"All children born and raised on Voyager have these uniforms. Being raised on Voyager we learned about all the different fields you could work in and so Star Fleet Command gave us our own special uniforms to distinguish us."

"Oh," replied Janeway feeling a hint of pride at the distinction the children of her crew received. But before the Captain could reconsider her earlier statement and ask another question she was called to the bridge.

"Report," demanded Captain Janeway as she, the Admiral, Erin, and Q arrived on the bridge.

"Captain we are approaching the nebula," said Tom Paris as he continued to type instructions into the computer. As the ship entered the nebula the entire crew was on edge. They did not want to be assimilated, but they also wished to go home. When Voyager reached the center of the nebula a large mechanical device came into view. It seemed to be like a vine with many sections. Borg cubes and spheres were coming nd going from the large structure.

"What is that," asked Captain Janeway more then a little intimidated.

"The way home," replied the Admiral in a firm voice.

Erin and Q looked at the structure and quickly clasped hands. Both were a tad fearful of the borg.

"Captain it is more then that. It is a transwarp hub," said Seven in her professional tone.

"You once told me there were only 6 of them in the galaxy," said the Captain still in shock.

"That is correct Captain."

Janeway turned to the three time travelers.

"You three in my ready room now! Take us out of the nebula."

"No," yelled Erin and Admiral Janeway in unison.

"Now is your chance to get your entire crew home. Why are you denying them what has been you mission for the past seven years," shouted the Admiral.

"Because you haven't been completely honest. Now Mister Paris take us out of the nebula. My ready room."

The Admiral, Erin, and Q followed the Captain back to her ready room.

"Now explain."


	2. Something Familiar

Don't own Star Trek Voyager or any of its characters. I do however own my own characters and the plot.

Please review!

"I've told you Captain we are here to bring Voyager home," said the Admiral more then a little angry that the Captain had turned the ship around.

"No explain why you didn't tell me about the Borg hub back in that nebula. Explain who you all are," fumed Captain Janeway.

"That would be defying the Temporal Prime Directive."

"To hell with it."

"Seven of Nine is going to die," stated the Admiral deadpan.

Erin tensed up, but the Captain didn't notice through her shock.

"What?"

"Three years from now on an away mission. She will make it back to Voyager and die in the arms of her husband and child."

The Captain instantly looked at Erin and saw the tears in her eyes. She was still looking at Erin as she addressed the Admiral.

"Husband?"

"Chakotay. They were never the same after her death and neither were you."

The Captain opened and closed her mouth in shock. She then addressed her next question to Erin.

"Your Seven's child aren't you?"

Erin nodded her head yes. She then cleared her throat to remove the tremble from her voice.

"My full name is Annika Erin. In memory of my mother and my grandmother. My parents decided to use my mother's human name as mine."

The captain nodded struggling not to cry. After a moment she continued.

"How old are you Erin? I mean Annika."

Erin smirked.

"Erin is fine. My father was the only one to call me Annika. And I am 22. My mother died one year after I was born. I never got to know her personally."

The captain couldn't believe that Seven was gonna die and leave behind her husband and this poor girl.

"What else happens? Erin earlier you mentioned that you had no one left."

Erin looked down. The lose was still hard for her.

"My father died two years ago. It was never determined exactly what killed him. Some say old age, but I believe that he couldn't live without my mother anymore."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you."

The Admiral then spoke up to give Erin the chance to compose herself.

"Then there is Tuvok."

The captain then turned to the Admiral with dread in her eyes.

"What happens to him?"

"He is sick with a neurological disease he hasn't told you about yet. There is a cure in the Alpha Quadrant. It requires a mind meld with another Vulcan from his family."

"Why hasn't he told me?"

"You know Tuvok. If it doesn't interfere with his work then he doesn't want to concern you," said the Admiral with a fond smile remembering her old friend.

"Then there are the others."

The captain looked up sharply.

"What others?"

"Between now and when I got Voyager home I lost 13 crewmen."

The captain again was shocked, but she knew she couldn't go along with the Admiral's plans.

"Now that we know and have your advancements we can find another way."

"I am offering a chance for you to get your entire crew home. Today. No matter how much you limit you interactions with other species people are still going to die."

The captain needed time to process all the information she had been given.

"I need some time to consider everything."

Knowing her old self, the Admiral nodded. Erin just went along with her Aunt Katie.

After being dismissed Erin headed to Astrometrics. She wanted to get to know her mother a little better. Upon entering Astrometrics Seven turned around.

"State you purpose here?"

"I was wondering if I could assist you."

Erin stared into her mother's eyes willing her to somehow realize that they were related, but Seven just looked away."

"You may assist me. Start running scans of the area. Look specifically for Borg activity outside of the nebula."

Erin inclined her head in response and went to a consul along the wall and began the scans. Seven paused in her work to look at Erin. When Erin had stared at her before Seven could have sworn that Erin had reminded her of someone from her past. Also the way Erin spoke and some of her mannerisms were familiar. Seven shook her head and continued working until Erin spoke up.

"There is a Borg vessel within five thousand light years. It is a tactical cube consisting mainly of Borg species 4228 also know as the Hazari."

Seven was impressed with Erin vast knowledge, especially the fact that Erin knew the Borg designation of the species.

"There appears to be a second Bor tactical vessel in the same vicinity. It would appear that the Hazari have managed to maintained their tactic of having two ships attack at once so that the second can reinforce the first's shields."

Seven was now staring at Erin. _How does she know all this._

"Your knowledge is vast. Like the Borg."

Erin kept her back to her mother as she smirked.

"Janeway to Erin."

Erin answered the Captain through the communicating system in Astrometrics.

"Yes Captain."

"Come to my ready room."

"On my way."

Erin left Seven staring at the view screen as she left.

The Admiral and the Captain were waiting for Erin when she arrived. Erin saw the serious look on the Captain's face. It made her stand up straight and clasp her hands behind her back, preparing for the Captain's words. Captain Janeway smirked at Erin's stance.

"You are so much like your mother."

Erin raised her eyebrow at the Captain's comment. She did not understand because she had never really known her mother.

"Explain."

Both the Captain and the Admiral smirked and laughed at Erin. The Captain cleared her throat and answered.

"Well first off you stance is exactly how your mother stands. Second the eyebrow raise

is also a trait from your mother. Plus she says 'explain' the same way you do."

Erin smiled and dropped her arms. The Captain now gave her an almost sentimental look.

"But that smile is most definitely your father's."

Erin laughed.

"So I have been told. I have my mother's eyes, but my father's smile. As for my hair well I got a little bit from both of them."

The Captain looked at Erin's hair which was brunette with natural blonde highlights.

"Yes, it would appear that you hair tried to mix your father's dark hair with your mother's fair hair. As did you complexion, not dark like your father's but not as pale as your mother's."

Erin blushed.

"Thank you Captain. But I am sure that you did not call me here to discuss my genetics."

"Your right Erin. I called you here because I have decided to reconsider using the transwarp hub, but under certain conditions. First, we need to come up with a plan and set a course. Also I want to find a way to try and disable the hub."

"That is impossible," burst the Admiral.

"If there is one thing I have learned from the Borg and being in the Delta Quadrant it is that nothing is impossible. Now as I was saying the third condition is that Erin I believe we have to tell your parents about you."

Erin nodded her head.

"I would love that. I hate keeping it a secret from them. But Captain, can you tell them. I don't know how they may react and I don't think I could handle it if they reject me."

The Captain nodded her head sadly. She had a feeling the Chakotay would be able to handle the news, but she was unsure of Seven's reaction.

"As you wish."


	3. The Reveal and Late Nights

A minute after Erin had left Astrometrics Chakotay entered.

"Hello crewman," said Chakotay nuzzling Seven's neck.

She chuckled. Her and Chakotay had been together for several months, but somehow they had still managed to hide it from the rest of the ship.

"Yes sir," asked Seven a bit breathless as Chakotay's breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine.

"Report," responded Chakotay leaving a kiss on the nape of Seven's neck as he stood up straight beside her.

Seven smirked and told Chakotay about the two Borg tactical cubes that Erin had detected before.

"Well Erin certainly is smart."

"Yes she is. She possessed knowledge of Borg designations and fight strategies. It was impressive," said Seven looking into Chakotay's eyes.

"I guess it must have been like what its like for the rest of us when you have all the information."

"Perhaps," said Seven with a smirk.

She leaned in and gave Chakotay a brief kiss before they were both summoned to the Captain's ready room. Chakotay sighed.

"How does she always manage to interrupt us when we are trying to have a private moment?"

"Captain's intuition," joked Seven.

Both of them laughed as they walked to the turbolift on their way to see the Captain.

Captain Janeway watched as Seven and Chakotay quietly entered her ready room. Upon her gesture Chakotay sat, but Seven remained standing, which was not unusual. As the Captain watched Seven clasp her hands behind her back she couldn't believe that no one had instantly spotted Erin's relation to Seven.

"Is there something you wanted to discuss Captain?"

Chakotay's question broke through the Captain's thoughts.

"Yes. Sorry, I was thinking. I have some information that may come as a shock to you both."

"Is there something amiss Captain?"

Seven's query left the Captain a little uneasy.

"I wouldn't say amiss. I am going to tell you both something that you may or may not want to hear."

The Captain paused to take a breath. Chakotay and Seven were very confused as to what could have the Captain acting so strangely.

"Erin's real name is Annika Erin."

Chakotay and Seven tensed. Slowly Chakotay looked up at Seven who appeared to still be in shock.

"She's your daughter," breathed out Chakotay.

Seven slowly looked down at him. Her eyes wide and full of confusion.

"She's yours as well Commander," said the Captain.

Chakotay jerked himself around to look at his Captain. He had a daughter? He had a daughter.

"Are you sure," Chakotay still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Short of doing a DNA test, yes. Her mannerisms, her smile, her eyes. Had any of the crew truly been paying attention there would be no doubt in anyones minds that you two were her parents. As it is, she had to tell me before I fully realized the resemblance."

Chakotay just sat back in his chair trying to take all the information in. He thought back on what Erin looked like and how she acted the first time they had all seen her on the bridge. _How could I not have known? How come I couldn't feel the connection?_

Seven saw Chakotay start to relax and realize what he believed to be the truth coming from the Captain. And as much as she now understood why Erin had looked familiar, Seven was seeing herself and Chakotay in Erin, Seven wasn't quite ready to accept the fact that Erin was her child.

"That 'proof' is insufficient. A DNA test is the only way to be sure. She can not be mine. I would not be as irresponsible as my parents to have born and raised a child on a starship. You are wrong."

The Captain closed her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. _This is why Erin wouldn't have been able to tell them._

"Seven, if you want to have a DNA test taken that is your right. But no one else knows about you both being Erin's parents and having a DNA test done is a sure way for everyone to find out. Thats your choice if you want everyone to know, but its also Chakotay's and Erin's. Also if the DNA test proved what I think you know to be true, are you willing to acknowledge her as your daughter? And are you willing to reveal you relationship with the Commander to the entire crew?"

Chakotay had sat back and let the Captain talk to Seven, but at the last part he responded.

"What would it matter if we revealed our relationship," Chakotay asked a tad angry at the Captain's accusing tone.

"It wouldn't matter to some Chakotay. But others will wonder considering your position as Seven's superior. Those who know you both know that neither of you would do anything inappropriate or untoward if there weren't mutual feelings. But not everyone will stop and think before jumping to conclusions."

Chakotay had to acknowledge that the Captain had a point. As he calmed down Seven finally spoke.

"I refuse to acknowledge anything. Erin can not be my daughter. As I said I could not be that reckless."

Before Chakotay could open his mouth to reason with Seven she cut him off.

"Excuse me Captain, Commander."

With that Seven left the room and headed towards Astrometrics.

Chakotay sighed and apologized to the Captain before excusing himself and following Seven to try to talk with her.

From her view, sitting atop the railing next to the conn, Erin watched as first her mother left the Captain's ready room and then her father left as well. Neither seemed to notice her as her mother quickly entered a turbolift and left while her father had to take another turbolift presumably to follow her mother. Erin excused herself from her conversation with Tom and rang the bell to the Captain's ready room.

"Enter."

"Hi Captain. I guess things didn't go quite so smoothly," Erin asked hopeful and yet extremely doubtful that the Captain would contradict her.

The Captain let out a large sigh.

"No, not at all. Chako, your father seemed to accept the news, but Seven," the Captain left off not being able to tell the young woman in front of her that her mother had refused to acknowledge the possibility that they were related.

"Well, I kinda expected that. I mean I haven't been born yet, so its gotta be hard for her to rationalize my existence."

"It wasn't that. It was more that she couldn't believe that she had had a child on board. She compared herself to her parents and how they were reckless to bring their child on their mission."

"Considering what I have been told by others and my father that makes sense right now. My mother hasn't forgiven my grandparents yet for what they did, but she will. As for having a child onboard, I wasn't necessarily a planned baby. As my father liked to tell me I was as stubborn and strong willed as my mother. I managed to come about despite all precautions they took to prevent me. But as he said, my arrival was accepted with love and laughter."

The Captain smiled, glad that Erin had somehow managed to understand and accept everything with such grace and poise.

"Besides I know she will eventually come around. I inherited my stubbornness from both my parents," joked Erin.

The Captain laughed along with Erin.

"Well if you will excuse me Captain, I am going to go relax in my temporary room for a while."

"Dismissed."

At about 0300, after realizing there was no chance of sleeping, Chakotay got dressed and headed to the messhall for a cup of tea and a snack. As he entered he saw Erin sitting on a table facing on of the windows with a cup in her hand. She turned as she heard to door open and she couldn't help but smile as her father entered. After retrieving his cup of tea and some fruit, Chakotay walked over to where Erin was sitting.

"May I join you?"

"Please do."

Chakotay was a little unsure as he Erin shifted over so that he could sit on top of the table with her, but eventually he did and placed his cup next to hers and the bowl of fruit on his lap. Both Erin and Chakotay just stared for a while out the window at all the stars. Unconsciously Chakotay offered Erin some fruit and she took some while thanking him. Finally getting uncomfortable with the silence Chakotay spoke.

"So, I am your father."

Erin smiled at his bluntness.

"Yes. You are. Are you okay with that?"

Erin wasn't quite sure she wanted to know the answer, but she had to ask anyway.

Chakotay noticed that Erin was a little nervous waiting for his reply.

"Surprisingly yes. "

Erin let out a large sigh of relief and smiled at him.

"I am glad. I don't know what I would have done if you had said no."

Erin laughed tried to lighten the mood and Chakotay finally found himself laughing along with her.

"So Erin, or do you prefer Annika?"

"Whichever is fine. You were the only one who used to call me Annika."

Chakotay smiled knowing that he was someone special to this girl. His daughter.

"How about you can call be Annika in private and Erin in public. That way no one will figure out that there is something different in my relationship with you."

Chakotay looked at Erin as she acted like they were conspirators.

"You seem to have picked up a couple of things growing up on Voyager. I could swear you reminded me of Tom Paris just now when he is coming up with a scheme or a new pool," laughed Chakotay along with Erin.

"Yes well I did pick up a few things. Also speaking of pools I heard that there is one regarding who my parents are. Care to place a bet?"

"No I think not. Besides I have an unfair advantage. I know who your parents are."

Erin and Chakotay laughed again and Chakotay could not believe how easily they were getting along. He felt comfortable sliding into the role of her father as if he had raised her himself.

"So **Annika**, what are you doing up so late?"

"I've always had problems sleeping. I have too much energy. How about you?"

"I have a lot on my mind. I couldn't find any peace. So I came here for a,"

"Cup of licorice tea and a bowl of grapes."

Chakotay looked at Erin strangely as she finished his sentence so accurately.

"Yes, How did you,"

"Its what you used to bring me when I couldn't sleep at night. You also used the same remedy on yourself when I was growing up."

"Oh."

Erin and Chakotay again lapsed into silence as they stared out the window. Occasionally taking sips of their tea.

"So Annika, tell me about yourself. After all you know me and I know nothing about you."

"Well I grew up here on Voyager and eventually enrolled in StarFleet while still on board. I graduated early and started as an Ensign. When we returned to Earth StarFleet promoted me to Lieutenant Junior Grade and posted me in San Francisco. Not long after I was promoted to Full Grade I decided to leave StarFleet so that I could travel with you on an anthropological expedition. After that we travelled so many places and explored all these ruins and different dig sites. Some of my best memories are from our trips together."

"What about your mom? Did she come with us?"

Erin looked down unsure of how to answer her father's question.

"No she did not."

"Why?"

Chakotay was confused. Why would Seven not have come with them? Did she have a job that did not allow her to travel very much?

"My mother passed away while we were still on Voyager," replied Erin shakily.

"What? How? When? Where?"

"No. I can't answer those questions."

"Why not? Tell me. She can't die. I won't let her!"

Chakotay was angry. How could Erin not tell him how to save Seven, her own mother?

"I won't let her either," yelled Erin just as angry as her father.

"Thats one of the reasons I came back in time. I never got to know my mother personally and by coming back in time I have changed the timeline so that I can save her. Even if I am never born and never get to grow up with her alive at least I know that she will be alive."

Erin furiously brushed away at her tears and Chakotay wanted to kick himself for even thinking that Erin wouldn't care enough to save her mother. Chakotay laid his arm across Erin's shoulders to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Erin. I did not mean to imply that you didn't want to save her. I guess I was just too shocked and scared of losing her that I just reacted."

"Its alright. I know you didn't mean it."

Erin and Chakotay spent the next several hours just talking about Erin's life and Seven.


	4. Escapades at Lunch

Please review and thank you to all those who have reviewed so far.

In the morning Erin went to Astrometrics to see her mother. When she entered Seven turned to look who it was, but quickly turned back to her work. Erin took a deep breath reminding herself that this had to be hard on her mother.

"Hi," said Erin tentatively.

"I have no time for irrelevant conversation. Is there something I can assist you with?"

"I come with a peace offering."

Seven stopped working and turned around.

"Explain."

"I know that our relationship is hard to accept, that I am hard to accept. I have been dreaming about meeting you ever since I could remember and I am having trouble accepting that I am actually here and so are you. So, I propose a plan for our unusual situation. Lets just try to get to know each other. No promises or guarantees. Just two people learning about each other."

"You are referring to a form of friendship," asked Seven uneasily.

"Precisely. If we succeed at friendship then we can go from there."

Seven thought for a moment. As she looked at Erin she could no longer deny that Erin was her daughter. She could see herself reflected in nearly everything about Erin. Her face, stance, even her way of speaking. Seven couldn't help but feel compelled to give Erin a chance. After all Seven had been let down by her parents. How could she let her own daughter down.

"That is acceptable. I will comply."

Erin smiled brilliantly and Seven then saw Chakotay in the girl standing before her.

"Great. If you want my father and I are meeting for lunch at 1530 if you would care to join us."

Erin was leaving as she heard her mother reply.

"I will think about it."

Erin smiled again and walked out.

At 1530 Seven walked into the mess hall and spotted Erin sitting with Chakotay. They seemed to be laughing about something. Seven was going to turn around and not interrupt them when both Erin and Chakotay turned and looked at her. Both smiled a warm and inviting smile that reached their eyes. There was no way Seven could not join them. So she went to the replicator and replicated a simple meal. Lately Seven had started to eat more foods that offered taste and sufficient nutrients. She walked over to Erin and Chakotay.

"May I join you?"

"Of course Seven," said Erin giving those with curious ears sitting nearby no indication that their lunch had been planned.

"So Seven, any progress in figuring out how to disable the transwarp hub?"

Seven looked at Chakotay and understood that he was trying to stay to topics that were in no way personal for any of them.

"It appears that destroying several of the apertures would also destroy the hub. But we would not be able to destroy the hub and use it. The Queen would adapt and destroy Voyager before we could do sufficient damage."

"What if we destroyed the apertures while inside the hub," asked Erin.

"Voyager would be destroyed. Our shields, even with the added armor, are not capable of withstanding the pressure that would result from such a maneuver."

Chakotay, Seven, and Erin collapsed into silence. None of them wanted to continue the dire conversation. At that time Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres Paris, and Harry Kim entered. After each getting a tray of food they walked over to the silent table.

"Mind if we join you Commander, Seven, Erin," asked Tom giving them a bright smile.

"Sure Tom," replied Chakotay happy for the interruption.

Everyone stood up and rearranged tables so that all six of them could sit together. After some rearranging Chakotay found himself on one side of the extended table with Seven on his right and Erin on his left. _I have both my girls right here._ Chakotay smiled to himself.

"So Erin tell us about the future," said Tom as he started eating.

"Yeah what can you tell us about our lives," asked Harry.

"Actually although I don't really care about the Temporal Prime Directive, as you can probably tell from my being here, I do know that Captain Janeway and my Aunt Katie would not be too pleased with me breaking it. Sorry."

"Alright. Well can you tell us about you," asked B'Elanna.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Well clearly from you uniform you worked for StarFleet."

"Thats not a question Lieutenant Paris," joked Erin.

Tom laughed.

"Its Tom and the question is what field do you work in? Your uniform isn't like any of ours."

"Thats true, but my uniform was created specifically for cadets who excelled in all fields of StarFleet. Growing up on Voyager meant that we learned about all the different fields and had experience in all of them. So StarFleet created a program for those who wished to be able to work in all fields and with the program came this uniform," finished Erin.

"So you can work in any field aboard the ship," asked Harry more then a little impressed.

"That is correct," stated Erin with a smile.

Chakotay and Seven both noticed how Erin had sounded very much like Seven in that statement. Under the table they grabbed each others hand waiting for the inevitable discovery, but it never came.

"So Erin what do you do for fun," asked B'Elanna.

"Well like a lot of people I enjoy holoprograms and holonovels. I enjoy water sports such as surfing and fishing."

"You surf? In the ocean," exclaimed Tom.

"Yes. I find the real experience is so much more thrilling then the holo version. I also enjoy working out. There was this great gym by my home. I actually have a holoprogram of it. I take it on every trip that way I never miss a workout."

"Well that doesn't sound that bad," said Tom sounding disappointed.

Everyone looked a little confused.

"Care to explain that statement Flyboy," prompted B'Elanna.

"Well when Erin and Q3 arrived the Admiral referred to him as Erin's partner in crime and," Tom was cut off by Erin's unladylike snort.

"Oh so your not telling us everything," said Tom with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Chakotay recognized that gleam. Erin had looked at him with the exact same gleam in her eyes. _ I see where she picked it up._

"So Erin tell us. What did the Admiral mean?"

Erin smiled and raised her hands in an 'I don't know' gesture.

"She may have been umm, referring to some escapades I had with some friends."

"What kind of escapades," asked Chakotay unsure of whether he wanted to know where this conversation was going.

"Well lets just say that Q and I,"

"Did someone say my name."

Everyone turned to see Q sitting relaxed next to Erin as if he had been there the whole time.

"Hi Q," said Erin as if this was nothing new.

"Hey Erin. So what were you taking about that involved mentioning me," said Q flirtatiously.

Erin slammed her foot down on his. Q winced, but managed not to groan. Chakotay smiled and was more then a bit smug.

"Erin was about to tell us about some of your adventures together," supplied Harry.

"Oh," Q looked intrigued.

"Did you already tell them about the time we 'borrowed' Admiral Paris' personal shuttlecraft," asked Q.

Tom choked on his drink as Harry and B''Elanna began laughing. Seven looked a little confused while Chakotay sent Erin a reprimanding look. Erin looked at him sheepishly while stepping on Q's foot again.

"I would have paid to have seen the look on my father's face when he realized his shuttle craft had been stolen," laughed Tom.

Seven finally understood why everyone had laughed before.

"Oh he looked about ready to explode. That is until he realized that his beloved granddaughter was with us. After the media spotted the ship they questioned him. He explained that he had 'lent' the ship to his granddaughter," laughed Erin.

"Then what happened," begged Tom, hanging on every word.

"We returned the ship. Our parents met us on the dock. Lets just say that we didn't see the light of day for a long time," finished Erin with a nostalgic look.

Chakotay and everyone smiled. Q then spoke again.

"I have a better story then that. Erin remember that time we threw that 21st century themed party at the Continum?"

Erin looked up with wide eyes and shook her head furiously while stealing glances at her father.

"Really? You threw a party at the Continum? Tell us about it Erin," said Chakotay in a way that made it sound like he was interested but really was forcing Erin to confess.

"Well we were bored. And Q had promised to take me to the Continum and well we had just finished studying and visiting the 21st century and one thing led to another and we started playing music and a couple hundred people showed up. The council wasn't too angry," said Erin smiling at her father.

"You've been to the 21st century?"

Erin looked at Tom and Harry.

"Yes. Why?"

"How?"

"Q."

"Tell us about it. I have studied the 20th century extensively. How is the 21st," gushed Tom.

"Well its amazing. The cars, the televisions, also the music. Oh and the technology. When we went I was able to get this music device. Its called an Ipod. Its amazing. It holds music and you can put personal listening devices called headphones into it so only you are listening to it."

"Thats amazing. I wish I could have seen it," sighed Tom.

"Well you can. Q."

Q snapped his fingers and there in Erin's hands was a thin rectangular device.

"Thanks Q. "

"My pleasure Erin. I am your personal retriever," deadpanned Q.

Erin stuck her tongue out at Q like a little kid and turned back to Tom while handing him the device. After showing everyone how to use it, the Ipod got passed around the table and Tom and Harry were asking to borrow it so they could download some of the music.

"Sure."

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but our lunch break is over," said B'Elanna.

"Bye Erin," said Harry, Tom, and B'Elanna.

"Bye."

Chakotay and Seven said their goodbyes as well, but before they could separate the Captain's voice came over the comm system.

"All senior officers and Erin to the conference room."

Q said goodbye and popped out. Erin and her parents made their way to the conference room.


	5. Loss and Love

Please review and thank you to all those who have reviewed so far.

When everyone had gathered for the meeting the Captain began.

"The Admiral has come up with a plan. And I have agreed to it, but before I get anyones hopes up I'm asking you Seven to review it. You know the Borg better then any of us."

"Yes Captain."

"Tom I need you to set a course back to the nebula, but take us in slow. We need time to perfect our plan."

"Aye Captain."

"B'Elanna, keep the warp core ready to go in case we have to make a quick escape."

"Aye Captain." 

"Tuvok and Harry I need you both to run continual scans for Borg activity."

"Yes ma'am."

Erin looked at the Captain expectantly wondering why she was there. Finally it was the Admiral who answered Erin's unspoken question.

"The mission is a dangerous one, but if all goes well then it will be well worth it. Now in order for us to succeed I will have to leave."

"What," exclaimed Erin standing up.

"Listen Erin, I have a part to play in this."

"Then I am coming with you."

"No! You are not! I can't say what I am going to be doing, but you cannot go with me."

Erin tried to stop the tears that threatened to spill.

"But what about me? How can you leave me? What will I do?"

Erin was so unsure of what her future would be.

"I don't exist anymore Aunt Katie. I can't go back to our timeline. There is nothing there for me. Plus I have broken StarFleet laws."

Erin tried to get her breathing under control. She didn't want to break down in front of her family.

"Erin you are more then welcome to stay onboard," said the Captain.

"Thank you Captain. Please excuse me I need to go speak to someone."

Erin ran out of the room and to her quarters.

The Admiral saw the Captain about to follow her along with Chakotay and Seven looking like they were about to get up and chase her.

"Let her go," said the Admiral calmly.

"But who is she going to speak to," asked Chakotay.

"Her best friend."

"Q," called Erin back in her quarters.

Within moments Erin found herself on the couch with Q holding her.

"Hello Q," said Erin dryly.

"Hello darling," said Q nuzzling her neck.

Erin laughed.

"What delusional world are you living in?"

Q smiled sadly at the back of Erin's head.

"In a world where I am free to love my best friend."

Erin jerked out of Q's arms and turned on him.

"What?"

Q stood up and began pacing.

"I've loved you for years Erin. There I said it. Okay. I love you."

"Why didn't you tell me," asked Erin sadly.

"Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Also your father would have never let us be together, nor would the Continum," said Q with his head hung low.

Erin just sat in stunned silence, unsure of what to say. Q couldn't believe what he had just done and was about to pop out when Erin grabbed his hand.

"You could have told me you know," said Erin.

Q gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

"You could have told me so that I wouldn't have had to hide how I feel about you."

"What are you saying Erin?"

"Isn't it obvious Q? I have adored you for years. How could you not have known? Everyone else did. Did you not notice how they would always stick us together? Or how they would come up with excuses to leave us alone? Or how I went to you for everything?"

Erin looked into Q's eyes as realization dawned on him.

"Why didn't you say anything Erin?"

"For pretty much the same reasons you never told me. Also you were always so cool and suave. I didn't think you could ever see me as anything but a friend."

Q hugged Erin and looked into her eyes.

"Oh Erin if you only knew how many times I wished that you would see me as more then a friend."

Q leaned down and kissed Erin with all the pent up love that he had. Erin wrapped her arms around Q's neck and pulled his lips more firmly against her own. They were both so wrapped up in their long awaited kiss that they didn't hear the doorbell or the door opening.

"Erin we rang, but you didn't ans..."

The Admiral, the Captain, Chakotay, Harry, and Tom stared as Erin and Q looked guiltily at everyone.


	6. Splitting Hairs About Laws

Review. I have steadily been writing this story so it should be done soon. Oh and by the way if I sometimes switch between Katey and Katie I don't mean to. Its an accident but either way I am referring to Erin's aunt aka the Admiral Janeway. Well I guess thats it. Tell me what you think please.

Erin looked at everyone carefully. The Captain looked completely shocked. Tom looked like he was gonna start cheering. Harry had the decency to look away slightly blushing after interrupting an intimate moment. Aunt Katey had a knowing look on her face that made Erin blushed even harder. Finally, Erin's eyes met her father's. Since he had found out about her being his daughter Chakotay had started acting more paternal toward Erin. The look on his face told Erin and Q that Chakotay was taking his new role very seriously. Chakotay looked about ready to attack Q. And thats exactly what Chakotay was thinking about. He wanted to break something, preferably the arms of the boy named Q who was still holding Erin. Chakotay's hands clenched into fists and Erin and Q noticed. They quickly separated from each other and Chakotay crossed his arms.

"Well its about time."

Everyone quickly jerked their heads in the Admiral's direction, except Erin and Q who blushed furiously again. Captain Janeway looked between the Admiral and the two embarrassed youths. Janeway then looked at Chakotay and she physically stepped away from him. He looked ready to snap. Chakotay finally composed himself enough to speak.

"Can everyone please leave. I need to speak with Erin and her, erm, friend."

Tom and Harry shared a look.

"But Commander we need to return the Ipod and we wanted to talk to her about some of the music and learn more about the 20th century. We also were going to discuss what she could do back on Earth" said Tom confused about the Commander's request.

Chakotay's eyes never left Erin's as he addressed Tom.

"I need to talk to her about something more important."

"But Commander..."

"I said get out!"

Tom and Harry were taken aback by the Commander's sudden and unexplained anger.

Both Janeways knew why Chakotay was upset.

"Tom, Harry return to the bridge. We will talk to Erin later," said Janeway.

"But Captain,"

"Thats an order ensign."

Harry and Tom looked at each other and left.

"What do you suppose that was about?"

"I don't know Tom, but I have never seen the Commander get so angry for no apparent reason."

Tom looked up, an idea coming to him.

"Hey Harry you don't suppose? I mean I never would have guessed, but its possible."

Harry was clueless.

"What are you taking about Tom?"

"Don't you get it Harry? Chakotay is Erin's father."

Harry stared at Tom like he was crazy.

"You've finally lost it Tom."

Tom shook his head.

"Think about it Harry. They look alike. They have similar interests."

"How do you know that?"

"They both work out."

"Serious Tom? Thats your proof?"

"Not only that Harry, but they are always eating together and talking to each other. Chakotay got pissed when he saw Erin and Q kissing. Now we know that Chakotay and Erin aren't together like that, so don't you think it's possible?"

Harry considered Tom's evidence as they took the turbolift to the bridge.

"I'll give it to you Tom. You may be right."

Tom grinned.

"Ha. I knew you would eventually agree with me."

"Okay Tom, but that leaves one question."

Tom let out an exasperated sigh.

"What's that Harry?"

Harry looked at Tom.

"Who is Erin's mother?"

Tom and Harry contemplated that question for the rest of their shift.

Back at Erin's Quarters

Both Janeways excused themselves and Chakotay was finally alone with Erin and Q. Chakotay started pacing.

"You know **Annika**,"

Erin winced at the use of her first name.

"I distinctly remember asking you if there was a guy in your life and I distinctly remember you telling me there wasn't. I know that technically I am not your father, at least not yet, but I didn't believe that you would actually lie to me. Tell me did you lie to me in the life you know?"

Erin looked at him hurt, but she knew he was hurt too and he was hiding behind anger. It was a common habit of her father's that she had inherited.

"I didn't lie to you ever. Not now and not then. You always knew when I was lying."

Chakotay was getting angrier. She had lied! How could she say she hadn't?

"You didn't lie? Annika I saw you kissing this boy. Do you think I am stupid? Clearly there is something between you two."

Erin looked her father straight in the eyes.

"Yes there is something between us. We love each other."

Chakotay was about to talk when Erin continued.

"When you asked if I was with someone I wasn't. But you never asked if I loved someone. I have been in love with Q for years now and he has loved me, but it was only till now that we actually told each other."

Chakotay's temper seemed to start dissipating, so Erin continued.

"I didn't mean to split hairs about your question either. Its just I never thought Q would return my feelings and I've kept them to hidden for so long, it just seemed natural not to talk about them. Besides you've never been very good with me and guys," joked Erin.

Chakotay smirked.

"Well, I am not sure I can accept this, but you are my daughter and grown up so I put my faith in your judgement."

Erin couldn't believe what her father was saying. She ran up to him and hugged him saying thank you. Q walked up to Chakotay and extended his hand. Chakotay gave him a stern look before shaking his hand.

"Thank you sir for giving me a chance. I promise to treat Erin right. "

Chakotay squeezed Q's hand harder and Q winced.

"You had better treat her right. Oh and you two are not to be alone in your quarters again, understand?"

Erin smiled, this was the father she knew.

"Yes we promise, but I don't think we have much time left together anyway."

Q looked at Erin heartbroken.

"Erin what are you talking about?"

Erin from Q to her father and then back to Q.

"Q I no longer exist in our time anymore so I have decided to return to Earth with Voyager."

Chakotay didn't understand what that had to do with Erin and Q being together, but Q seemed to understand. Before Chakotay asked what Erin meant Q answered his unspoken question. There was a slight quiver in Q's voice as he spoke.

"A Q is allowed to travel in time, but they are not allowed to get involved with people from other times. By Erin becoming a part of this time we can no longer be together. Also a Q is technically not suppose to be involved with someone who is not a Q unless it is strictly for procreation. Its the laws of the Continum."

Chakotay let out a sigh.

"Oh."

"Yeah it sucks," sniffled Erin.

"That was another reason we never acted on our feelings for each other back in our time."

Chakotay looked at the two sad youths.

"What happens if you break these laws?"

Q never looked away from Erin as he answered Chakotay.

"They take away your powers and either turn you into an amoeba or they dump you on some random planet in some random time, away from the person you transgressed with."

Chakotay wasn't sure what to say.

"The Continum would really do that just to keep people apart? It seems more then a bit extreme."

"Yeah it is," agreed Q.

"But its the law."

"Butt Q you and Erin haven't transgressed. Right?"

Chakotay kept his rising anger in check.

"Of course not! We just realized we loved each other. Besides I would never violate Erin in such a way unless we were married."

Chakotay let out a sigh of relief.

"Well then the Continum can''t punish you."

Q shook his head.

"They can't punish me, but Erin and I would never be able to be together. I wouldn't even be able to visit her because it would break the law. My feelings for her would be viewed as being involved with her."

Erin was trying her hardest not to cry and she was failing.

"Its horrible the way they control your life. I hate the Continum."

Q hugged Erin and stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

"I know you do. So do I."

Chakotay stroked Erin's back trying to bring her some comfort.

"There has got to be something we can do. Isn't there any sort of arrangement that can be made or a loophole or something?"

Q looked into Chakotay's and then Erin's hopeful eyes.

"There is one loophole I know of. I studied these laws during our time when I first realized I loved Erin. But I would have to think on it for a while and talk to some people. I would also have to talk to the high court."

Erin stopped Q before he could continue on his tangent.

"What are you talking about? What aren't you telling me? Is there a way we could be together?"

Q nodded.

"I think so, but I have to think. A lot is involved."

Erin shook Q to get his attention.

"Tell me what you are talking about Q?"

Q shook his head.

"I can't. At least not yet. I have to think and talk to some people. If I know it will work I will tell you the plan. Please trust me Erin."

Erin looked into Q's eyes and nodded. Q nodded his head and popped out. Erin began crying again and Chakotay hugged her allowing her tears to dampen his shirt.


	7. Asking Permission

Review. I have steadily been writing this story so it should be done soon. Oh and by the way if I sometimes switch between Katey and Katie I don't mean to. Its an accident but either way I am referring to Erin's aunt aka the Admiral Janeway. Well I guess thats it. Tell me what you think please.

Okay not the longest, but I needed to break it up with what is going to come next.

As Chakotay wiped away Erin's remaining tears someone rang her doorbell. Erin swiped at her eyes again before saying enter. Both Janeways entered and greeted erin and Chakotay.

"Where did Q go? I figured once you two had finally admitted your feelings for each other you would be inseparable," said the Admiral with a smile.

"I thought we were already inseparable," joked Erin before becoming serious.

"Its not going to work Aunt Katie. You know the Continum is not going to let us be together."

Both Janeways had a mischievous gleam in their eyes that made Erin suspicious.

"Don't worry Erin. Q has a couple of tricks up his sleeves. He'll find a way."

Erin looked at her aunt closely.

"What aren't you telling me?"

The Admiral elegantly shrugged.

"You will find out soon enough."

Erin and Chakotay looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh Commander someone wanted to talk with you. I sent them to your ready room," said Captain Janeway.

"I didn't realize there was a problem with the comm system," said Chakotay confused even more.

"Who is it?"

"Just go and find out."

Chakotay looked at Erin.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Erin smiled at her father's concern.

"Yes. I'll be fine for now."

Chakotay nodded and then excused himself and headed to his ready room. Erin and the Janeways decided to head to the messhall to try and forget about their dangerous mission.

When Chakotay arrived at his ready room he was surprised to find Seven and Q waiting for him.

"The Captain said someone was looking for me and she sent them here."

Q quickly stood up.

"I was looking for you. I need to talk to you about Erin and I."

Chakotay nodded and looked to Seven. Q continued.

"What I need to discuss involves Erin and I wanted to get permission from both of her parents."

Chakotay nodded his head for Q to continue. Q looked to Seven for her approval to continue. Seven thought for a moment. Although she still found it difficult to accept that Erin was her daughter, she knew it was true. And Seven had decided to herself to attempt to be a part of Erin's life. So Seven turned to Q and nodded her head as well. Chakotay smiled realizing that Seven was finally accepting who Erin was and who she could be in Erin's life. Q looked at both adults.

"I love Erin and knowing that she loves me as well has reaffirmed my belief that I can't live without her. The Continum forbids us from being together, but I know how to get around it. I have thought long and hard about it and I have made my decision, but I need everyones permission here before I go to the high court."

Seven was lost. She hadn't known about Erin and Q. She also had no idea what Q's plan was. Chakotay only looked somewhat confused.

"What is your idea Q," asked Chakotay.

"Well there is a law that says if a Q willingly surrenders his powers and severs all links to the Continum, then they can live in the time and place of their choosing. Since I have not transgressed with anyone there is no grounds for the court to deny me my request."

Chakotay nodded in understanding.

"You would be giving up a lot Q. Your powers, your family, he life you know. Why haven't you talked to Erin about this?"

Q gulped.

"Well I wanted to think about everything first. Like you said I would be giving up the life I know, but I realized that Erin has always been my life. Since we met everything I did was influenced by her and my feelings for her. I have built my life around hers. I couldn't imagine how I could continue my life without her in it. Which brings me to my next reason. After deciding my course of action I needed to consult with everyone who would be affected. I talked to my dad and it was hard, but he told me to follow my feelings if its what I really wanted. Next I talked to Captain Janeway and she gave me permission to reside on Voyager for the remainder of the journey to Earth however long or short it may be. Now I am here. Technically you are Erin's parents by blood and she loves you both so much and it is evident that you care about her as well. So I was hoping to have your permission to be with your daughter."

Seven spoke up first.

"There is a flaw to your logic. You should be asking Erin if she wishes to be with you. Our opinions are irrelevant."

Q responded quickly.

"She loves you and respects you both so much and I do not wish to cause problems between you all if you do not approve of us. I wanted to clear it with her family before we both got our hopes up in case you didn't approve. So may I have your permission? Q started fidgeting waiting for their replies. Seven looked at Q closely.

"Your actions may prove to be irrelevant, but they were considerate. If Erin agrees then I will comply."

Q sighed. One parent had decided. Q turned his hopeful eyes to Chakotay.

"I don't know you very well Q and honestly I don't know Erin as much as I would like either. But I can see that you two love each other very much. Erin's happiness has become very important to me and it would appear that you are the key to it. So you have my permission, but I warn you that if you ever hurt he I will make you regret ever meeting her."

Q looked into Chakotay's eyes and Chakotay saw the man behind the boyish features.

"Sir I would rather die then cause Erin pain. And no matter what I will never regret meeting her. Erin is the most amazing person I have ever met and she has influenced my life in so many ways and no amount of torture or pain could ever make me regret how she has changed my life."

Chakotay and Seven were proud of their daughter in that moment. That she had found someone who cared for her so much and that she had such an affect on others would have made anyone's parents proud.

"Well Q now that you have our answers I believe you should go talk to Erin."

Q thanked both Seven and Chakotay and then popped out to find Erin.


	8. Congratulations You've Done It Already

Review. I have steadily been writing this story so it should be done soon. Oh and by the way if I sometimes switch between Katey and Katie I don't mean to. Its an accident but either way I am referring to Erin's aunt aka the Admiral Janeway. Well I guess thats it. Tell me what you think please. Small but nice cliff hanger

Seven got up to leave the ready room, but Chakotay called for her to stay. She turned around to look at him.

"Yes Commander?"

Chakotay smiled and took her into his arms.

"Its Chakotay when we are off duty, remember?"

Seven smiled and relaxed in his arms.

"Seven I have been meaning to talk to you since the Admiral arrived."

Seven looked at him questioningly.

"We have talked. According to my records we have talked 13 times for a total of 7.25 hours."

Chakotay chuckled at Seven's response.

"I do not understand the humor."

Chakotay shook his head.

"I know we talked Seven. What I meant was I have something specific I wish to ask you."

"You may proceed."

Chakotay smirked.

"Thank you. We have been seeing each other for several months now and as you know I have come to love you Seven."

"That is not a question. Those are statements," interrupted Seven.

"Let me finish. As I said I have come to love you and if I am not mistaken you have come to love me as well?"

Seven nodded her head to confirm that she had in fact come to love Chakotay. Chakotay smiled and chastely kissed Seven's lips.

"It may seem a bit soon or irrational, but the Admiral arriving and the possibility of returning home soon, I realized everything is going to change."

"Yes the timeline has changed. There are may uncertainties about what will happen when we arrive."

"Like I said things are going to change, but not my feelings for you. I want to be with you Seven. Not to sound like Q, but I can't imagine living without you."

"I feel a similar anxiety," said Seven.

Chakotay took a deep breath and got down on one knee. Seven recalled in her mind reading that human males did this before proposing to a female.

"Seven I love you and wish to spend the rest of my life with you. So Seven of Nine tertiary adjunct to Unimatrix Zero One, Annika Hansen, Seven, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Seven stiffened a little and looked into Chakotay's eyes.

"You are asking me to marry you?"

Chakotay nooded. His confidence faltering as more time passed.

"I will comply."

"What?"

Seven smiled broadly at him, a rarity for her.

"My answer is yes."

Chakotay beamed at her as he stood and kissed Seven passionately.

"I love you so much Seven."

"And I love you Chakotay."

Chakotay let go of Seven as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"This was my mother's ring. I know you may not see the rationality behind it, but would you wear it?"

Seven looked down at the simple ring. It was a simple platinum band with a small diamond on it. _It is simple and efficient._

"Yes. I would be honored to wear it."

Chakotay smiled as he slipped the ring onto Seven's left ring finger.

"Chakotay I have a request."

Chakotay looked up at his fiancee.

"Anything my love."

Seven blushed and shifted, slightly uncomfortable.

"I wish to be married on Voyager. And that Captain Janeway perform the ceremony. Voyager is the first home I have known since the Borg and I wish to get married in front of the crew who have become my friends."

Chakotay smiled.

"That sounds perfect."

Seven smirked.

"Should we go talk to the Captain," asked Chakotay.

"Actually I think we should tell Erin first. After all she is our daughter."

"I couldn't agree with you more," smirked Chakotay.

"Computer locate Erin."

"Erin is in Holodeck 2."

Chakotay and Seven inclined their heads to each other and exited the room. Seven walked on Chakotay's right so that no one would notice the ring on her left hand.

Erin stood in the holoprogram of her house. She wandered through the kitchen, running her hand over the well used countertops and warn kitchen table. Next Erin walked into the living room and looked at the pictures on the wall. Some were from Voyager as she grew up. Others were from the trips her and her father had taken. The photos Erin focused on were of her and her friends, more specifically of her and Q.

Erin thought back on their conversation. He was going to the Continum to become human. At first Erin had told him not to, she couldn't ask him to give up his family and his life for her. But then Q had told her that she was his life and that he couldn't live without her. Q then told her how he had talked to the Captain and her parents and that all he needed now was Erin's approval and the high court's approval. Erin couldn't say no. So she wished him luck and gave him a hug and a kiss goodbye. Erin would never forget what Q said to her before he left. Q kissed Erin and whispered in her ear.

"**Remember that I will always love you no matter what happens, or what time I live in. I will always love you."**

"**I will always love you. And I will never forget you no matter what," sniffled Erin.**

With that Q left and Erin had gone to the holodeck for comfort.

As Erin moved to go to her room the computer indicated that someone was trying to enter. Erin had locked the doors so no one would walk in and see the future house.

"Computer who is at the doors to Holodeck 2?"

"Commander Chakotay and Seven of Nine."

"Computer disable lock."

Seven and Chakotay entered the holodeck and walked into a beach house.

"Erin?"

Chakotay and Seven had no idea where Erin was in the house. Luckily just then Erin came down the hallway toward the front door where they were standing.

"Hi. Wow. I never thought I would see all of us here together."

Seven looked around.

"What is this place?"

Erin smiled sadly.

"This is where we lived on Earth. Well, my dad and I lived here."

Erin looked down, but then made eye contact with her mother. She decided to get off the sad topic.

"Were you both looking for me? If its about Q I already talked to him."

Chakotay shook his head while smiling.

"We have something to tell you."

Erin looked between her parents trying to figure out what was going on. They were both smiling at her and looked about ready to burst with joy.

"Erin we are getting married."

Erin was floored. She had no idea what to say. Suddenly she threw her arms around her mother.

"Congratulations!"

Seven at first was a bit uncomfortable, but soon she wrapped her arms around Erin and squeezed her tightly. Erin released one of her arms from around her mother and threw it around her father, hugging them both.

"When did this happen? Any plans so far?"

"Well we just got engaged and we decided to tell you first. And as far as plans go we want to get married on Voyager, by the captain. With the crew there of course."

"Well, then that doesn't give us much time. We are doing the mission tomorrow and if it works then we should be back on Earth by tomorrow."

"That is accurate. It would appear that the wedding would have to be today," concluded Seven.

Chakotay was a little shocked. He knew the mission was tomorrow and that they would be returning home, but he just hadn't put it all together.

"Wow. That's not a lot of time to put a wedding together."

Erin smiled at her father.

"Of course it is. You forget that you two have already gotten married. We can just use those ideas. We can replicate the dress from one of the holophotos from the wedding and it could be held in the messhall like it originally was. And everyone has their formal wear and dad you can replicate a tuxedo."

"Wait I wore a tuxedo? Why didn't I wear my formal uniform?"

"Well I wasn't there, but you told me that it was because mom didn't have a formal uniform and she was uncomfortable wearing something so drastically different from everyone else. So you wore a tuxedo so that you were both dressed differently. You two stood out as bride and groom."

Chakotay smiled because he could see himself doing that for Seven.

"Perhaps before we begin replicating clothes, we should talk with the Captain."

"Your right Seven. Erin would you like to come with us?"

Erin beamed and shut down the holoprogram.

"Of course I would. Besides I am your daughter and I want a say in the wedding."


	9. Quick Planning and Announcements

Review. I have steadily been writing this story so it should be done soon. Oh and by the way if I sometimes switch between Katey and Katie I don't mean to. Its an accident but either way I am referring to Erin's aunt aka the Admiral Janeway. Oh by the way I have been getting this question from a few people, Q is not Q2. The Q in my story technically would be called Q3, as in the son of Q2. Well I guess thats it. Tell me what you think please.

The three of them laughed and went in search of the Captain. When Captain Janeway and Admiral Janeway heard he news that Chakotay and Seven were engaged they were a little shocked, but thrilled. Though nothing compared to the news that they wanted to have the wedding that night.

"Tonight? Why so soon," asked the Captain a little baffled.

"Well Seven and I want to be married on Voyager by you Captain and with the crew present. If the mission goes as planned, tonight will be the last time we are all together on Voyager."

Janeway was touched that this was what they wanted.

"Well then I guess we are having a wedding tonight. Is there enough time to get everything ready? Seven what are you going to wear?"

Seven smiled at her daughter and then looked at the Captain.

"Erin has photos from the wedding in her time. We are going to replicate the dress and the tuxedo from the photos."

Janeway looked at Chakotay with a smirk.

"A tuxedo?"

Chakotay smiled.

"Yes we've decided to be a bit traditional."

"How interesting. How about the rest of the crew?"

"The rest of the crew may wear their formal uniforms," replied Seven.

"Alright it seems you three have taken care of some of the details. Have you told anyone else uet or prepared the messhall? Who is catering this?"

"We haven't told anyone else about this and well uh...," Chakotay didn't have any other answers and neither did Seven. Luckily Erin did.

" I can prepare the messhall and replicate food for the reception. We won't do a formal dinner, it can be buffet style."

Janeway nodded her head.

"Alright that works. So who is going to be the maid of honor and the best man?"

"Well we didn't talk about it really. I can't decide who should be my best man. Seven any ideas for maid of honor?"

"I was hoping that Erin could fill the role."

Erin wanted to cry.

"I would love to be your maid of honor mom."

Erin hugged Seven and this time Seven did not hesitate returning the affection.

"Well Chakotay that just leaves you with no best man."

Chakotay turned to Erin.

"Well Erin who would you like to escort you? How about Icheb?"

Erin was about to answer that she wasn't sure, but a voice from the door stopped her.

"How about her soon to be human boyfriend?"

Everyone turned around to see Q standing in the doorway of the ready room.

"You mean the high court granted your request," asked Erin trying to contain her excitement.

"Yep. It only took them a couple of years to consent, but in a couple hours I will officially no longer be a Q. I will be human."

As everyone offered him congratulations, Erin jumped into Q's arms and kissed him.

"Will you stop that!"

Everyone laughed at Chalotay's paternal reaction as Q put Erin down.

"Well Erin. Is this who you want to escort you?"

"I would love for Q to escort me."

Chakotay simply nodded his head. Erin and Q beamed. Although Chakotay barely knew Q he was trusting him to be his best man because thats what Erin wanted.

"Well now that thats settled. Seven who is going to give you away?"

"I wish to ask the Doctor to give me away," said Seven without having to think about it.

Janeway smiled.

"I am sure the Doctor would be thrilled."

"So Kathryn anymore questions or are we done?"

Janeway thought for a moment.

"I believe thats it. Except how do you intend to tell the crew? No one knows about you two being together and its definitely going to come as a shock. But it won't compare to their shock when they learn you are getting married and tonight no less."

Chakotay and Seven smirked. Chakotay squeezed Seven's hand as he addressed the Captain.

"Well our Captain has always been very good with words. So we figured we would ask her to make the announcement to the crew," said Chakotay with his trademark grin.

Janeway laughed.

"Oh dear this is going to be interesting. Are the two of you ready? I'll make the announcement now. Be prepared for questions."

Chakotay grabbed both of Seven's hands as they stood.

"Perhaps we should go to Erin's quarters and prepare?"

"Hold on Seven. I just want to hear one thing and then we can transport to Erin's quarters so we can replicate clothes. Alright Captain, do it."

Meanwhile on the Bridge

"What do you think they are talking about in there?"

"I don't know Harry," said Tom who was sitting at the helm.

"Perhaps it has to do with tomorrow's mission," suggested B'Elanna.

"I do not believe you are correct."

Tom, Harry, and B'Elanna turned to look at Tuvok.

"Care to share Tuvok," said Tom.

"I do not know what they are discussing, but when the Commander, Seven, and Erin entered the Captain's ready room they appeared to be happy."

Harry laughed.

"They can't be happy about going home Tuvok?"

Tuvok turned to Harry.

"The outcome of this mission is uncertain and it is dangerous. The sounds of cheer do not normally accompany the discussion of a mission such as this."

"He's got a point Harry," said B'Elanna looking impressed.

"Yeah but if its not that then what?"

Before someone could make another suggestion the Captain's voice came over the comm for the whole ship.

"Attention this is the Captain. If all goes well with our mission tomorrow, which I have faith in all of us that it will, tonight will be our last night together on Voyager, as her crew. A request has been made for an event tonight and I am happy to grant my permission for such an event to take place. With that said I am honored to invite the entire crew to the messhall tonight at 2000 hours, formal uniforms required, for the wedding of Commander Chakotay and Seven of Nine. Thank you."

Everyone in the ready room was quiet and listened. After several moments of silence Chakotay finally heard what he was waiting for.

"WHAT?" came the collective voice heard from the bridge.

Everyone in the ready room laughed. Seven, Chakotay, Erin, and Q beamed to Erin's quarters as the door to the ready room opened for the confused B'Elanna, Tom, and Harry.


	10. Dressing With An Interrogation

Review. I have steadily been writing this story so it should be done soon. Tell me what you think please.

Erin and Q couldn't stop laughing.

"That was priceless dad. Now I know why you wanted to wait."

Seven turned to Chakotay, she was smiling as well.

"Yes, that was quite humorous."

Chakotay nodded still beaming.

"That was perfect. Now we have a wedding to prepare for. Erin do you have the holophotos?"

Erin pulled out a padd that she took everywhere.

"Yes I do. We just need to let the computer read the data from the pictures we are using and then have it replicate the clothes in your sizes."

Erin went through the photos that she had from her parents wedding. Her parents looked at the photos as well and they chose which pictures to let the computer download. Erin placed the padd on the replicator and instructed it to download the chosen photos and replicate the dress to her mom's measurements and the tuxedo to her father's.

"There now that that is taken care of, I need to go set up the messhall and replicate food."

As Erin finished talking the door chimed. They had deactivated the comm system in Erin's room so they could talk and plan without being interrupted by everyone's turned to Seven.

"I guess they found us. Do you want to stay or transport elsewhere?"

"It would be an inefficient use of energy to beam around the ship in an attempt to avoid others. Besides sooner or later they would figure out what we were doing and they would spread out and wait for us to appear."

Chakotay sighed.

"Your right as always. Alright lets get this over with."

Erin turned to her parents.

"Do you need me to stay and help?"

"No we need you to set up the messhall. It's not going to decorate itself."

"Actually," Q snapped his fingers "it just did."

Erin turned to Q confused.

"But you said the high court granted your request. How do you still have powers?"

"The high court allowed me to keep my powers for a few hours so I could contemplate my decision and move my stuff."

"Oh," said Erin.

"When are you going to get your stuff then," asked Erin.

"I did already."

As Q said this he pointed to the other side of Erin's quarters where there were three bags and two boxes piled up.

"Its not much, but its everything that matters."

Chakotay saw Q's stuff and was a bit miffed.

"Q I thought I made myself clear about you and Erin being together in this room?"

Q held up his hands in surrender upon receiving a dark glare from Chakotay.

"I just put my stuff here for now until I am assigned a room for onight."

Chakotay gave Q a look.

"Alright I am trusting you, best man. Well since the messhall is prepared and I am sure Q could help with the food as well, what else is left but to open the door?"

Erin turned to her parents and reached under her shirt collar and pulled out a necklace that had two rings on it. As Erin slowly removed the necklace and took the rings off she explained.

"In my time, when my mother died, my father took her wedding ring and kept it on a chain around his neck as a testament to her. When my father died, I took his wedding ring and mom's along with the chain and I have worn both rings on the chain as a testament to them. Since you are my parents I would like to give these back to you. Had you guys gotten married when you originally did in my time you would have acquired these for the occasion."

Chakotay and Seven accepted the rings and looked at them.

"Thank you Erin."

"You are more then welcome. Now if you will excuse me. I happen to have experience with Q's decorating skills and that means he and I need to go fix some things."

Q mocked being offended.

"What are you saying? That I don't have good tastes?"

Erin raised a brow at Q, looking exactly like her mother.

"What taste? Lets go Q. Mom and Dad your well wishers await. Come on Q lets pop into the messhall. I don't think we will be safe in the hall."

Chakotay and Seven took a deep breath as Erin and Q vanished.

"Computer open the door."

The door opened and B'Elanna, Tom, Harry, the Doctor, Naomi Wildman, and several other crew members entered and began asking questions. Chakotay and Seven held hands and patiently listened to all the questions they received. Seven finally had a chance to ask the Doctor to escort her and he happily agreed. Chakotay and Seven then informed everyone that Erin and Q were the maid of honor and best man. More questions came then about was Erin really their daughter and things like that.

What became nicknamed 'The Interrogation' lasted for about two hours. During that time Erin and Q had been rearranging the messhall and deciding what foods would be provided. Finally Erin was satisfied and her and Q walked back to her quarters. There was a mob of people inside yelling questions. Erin couldn't see her parents through the crush of people. Q leaned over to Erin and whispered in her ear.

"Quick no one has seen us, lets go."

Erin smirked. Any other time she would have jumped at the chance to go off alone with Q, but there was work to do and a wedding.

"As much as I normally would love to Q, there is only an hour and a half till the wedding. They have to get ready and so do we. Not to mention the rest of the crew if they plan on attending."

Erin grabbed Q's hand and dragged him into the room. Erin raised her voice to be heard above everyone else's.

"Everyone, if I could please have your attention. There is a wedding in an hour and a half and the bride and groom need to get ready. And I am guessing so do you if you are attending. So please go get ready, Any additional inquiries can wait till the reception."

The mob in the room slowly followed Erin's instructions and filed out of the room. B'Elanna stopped before leaving.

"By the way. Congratulations you two."

Chakotay and Seven smiled.

"Thank you."

Finally everyone was gone and Erin locked the door again. Chakotay let out a sigh and slouched on the couch.

"Thank you Erin. You are a life saver."

"No problem dad. But I wasn't lying. Its time to get ready. Alright. Here dad take your tux and go get ready. The Captain assigned Q a room. So Q off you go. You two can finish getting ready in dad's room. Mom, you and I can get ready here. Come everyone we have a wedding to do."

Everyone went off to their respective locations with Chakotay joking about how efficient Erin was. While Erin and Q had set up the messhall they decided that the wedding was going to be a zoot shoot style. Q had zapped a red, strapless, floor length satin gown for Erin to wear. When she put it on, Erin realized that the dress had boning which complimented her figure exceedingly well. After both Erin and her mother had showered and done their makeup using black eyeliner and scarlet red lipstick, they got dressed.

"Erin how do you wear a dress like this?"

"Its easy mom."

Erin helped her mother slip into her wedding gown. It was a soft white, strapless, satin gown that had a small train. It was embroidered and also had boning that flattered Seven's figure. Finally after their hair was done and pinned back with red clips Erin realized the ceremony was in fifteen minutes. Erin called out for Q for the final touches. Q had heard Erin calling and politely excused himself from the messhall where he had been waiting with Chakotay and the rest of the crew. Q popped in and nearly groaned when he saw Erin.

"Love you look drop dead gorgeous."

Erin could say the same thing about Q. He was wearing a simple black tux with a white shirt and a black bow tie. The handkerchief in his breast pocket matched Erin's dress perfectly.

"Is dad ready? Does he have a red handkerchief too?"

"Yes Erin. He is ready and waiting along with everyone else."

Erin let out a sigh. They were still on time.

"Thanks babe. Now I have two more favors to ask."

"Name them and they are yours."

Erin gave Q a quick kiss.

"I need two bouquets of red roses for mom and I and I need you to handle the music."

Q snapped his fingers and Erin was holding two bouquets.

"Consider the music done."

"Thanks love. Mom it is time to go."

Seven stepped into the room.

"I am ready."

"Then lets go."


	11. Interrupting the Celebration

Review. I have steadily been writing this story so it should be done soon. Tell me what you think please. You should all thank me. I was going to leave it as a cliff hanger at one point but then I decided to give you all of this. So, you all owe me reviews! :D

The Doctor was floored when he saw Seven walking down the hallway with Erin and Q.

"Seven, I barely recognized you. You look amazing."

"Thank you Doctor. We should proceed."

As she said that the messhall doors opened and music flowed out. Erin gave her mother a quick hug and a smile before taking Q's arm and entering. The doors closed behind them and Seven took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders, and lifted her head high.

Everyone inside the messhall thought that Erin looked gorgeous and that Q looked handsome. Had they not been confirmed as a couple several crew men and women would have tried to capture either eyes, but it was clear that they only had eyes for each other. Erin and Q reached Chakotay and the Captain and took their appropriate places. Chakotay whispered to Erin.

"You look beautiful."

Erin blushed and smiled.

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

Erin looked to Q. With that signal, Q snapped his fingers and a bridal march began to play and the doors to the messhall opened. Everyone was shocked as Seven of Nine walked in on the arm of the Doctor. She was breath taking. Crew members swore they fell in love with her that day, but it was too late for them to try and catch her fancy. Seven glided up the makeshift aisle to where Chakotay stood looking handsome in his tux. It would have been a perfect picture had his mouth not been open. He hadn't been able to close it since he laid eyes on Seven.

"I am the luckiest man in the world," he whispered into Seven's ear when she made it to his side.

"We shouldn't be whispering."

Chakotay smirked at Seven and she raised a brow at him. The Captain cleared her throat, a gesture not lost on the couple, and began the ceremony. After Chakotay and Seven exchanged rings and kissed the entire messhall broke into applause. Erin looked at Q and a shower of red rose petals fell onto the new couple.

The reception began with Chakotay and Seven sharing their first dance as man and wife. They both smiled as they twirled around the makeshift dance floor.

"You are a wonderful dancer Seven."

"Thank you. The Doctor taught me how to dance."

Chakotay spun Seven.

"Then I'll just have to thank him later."

After the first song was over other couples began dancing. Soon Seven and Chakotay were dancing with others. Seven danced with the Doctor, Tom, Harry, Icheb, and even Q. Chakotay danced with Captain Janeway, B'Elanna, Admiral Janeway, Samantha Wildman, and Erin. They all laughed and joked and many pictures were taken. Everyone saw the change in Seven and Chakotay and the Captain told them so. The couple just beamed and laughed and decided to dance again.

"How are you doing Seven," asked Chakotay as the dance begun.

"I am enjoying myself. It is a nice feeling."

Chakotay kissed her softly and chuckled at the cheers and cat calls from the crew.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself. Its almost time to leave."

Seven looked at him questioningly.

"Explain."

"It is customary for the bride and groom to say their goodbyes and leave the reception early to go be alone. Normally the couple would go on their honeymoon, but our case is a bit different."

Seven inclined her head in thought.

"You are referring to the wedding night."

Several more wolf whistles could be heard after Seven's statement and Chakotay laughed as Seven blushed.

"Yes that is what I meant."

Seven was excited and began looking forward to when they could leave. But as Seven thought of the possibilities that awaited them other more ominous images flashed in her head. Seven could see drones everywhere as an image of a cube flashed in her head. She winced from the painful images. Chakotay caught it right away.

"Seven darling, what's wrong?"

Seven shook her head.

"Its nothing."

But then another image of the Borg Queen smiling at her flashed though her head. Chakotay held Seven as she started to sway on her feet.

"Seven what is it?"

"Its the Queen. She is trying to communicate with me."

"_Seven. Seven. I wish to speak with you Seven."_

Seven winced as a jolt of pain shot through her implants.

"No I don't want to," moaned Seven.

Seven started to lose consciousness as Chakotay caught her, yelling for the Doctor for help. Seven looked up and saw the Doctor, Erin, Icheb, the Captain, and finally Chakotay before her world went black.

Seven opened her eyes and found herself in a Borg chamber. The Queen stood before her offering her a hand up. Seven moved away from the offered hand and stood up, still in her wedding dress.

"Hello Seven. It has been a while."

The Queen approached Seven and gently stroked her cheek. Seven jerked away from the gesture.

"What do you want?"

"Want? Can't an old friend say hello? Especially on such a special occasion. Congratulations on your wedding Seven."

Seven glared at the Queen.

"We aren't friends. What do you want?"

The Queen turned her back on Seven and listened as millions of drone voices spoke as one. Seven shuttered as she too heard the voices.

"You are planning on entering my nebula again. I left you alone the first time, I suggest you do not try it again."

Seven glared at the Borg Queen.

"Ah you have visitors on your ship. But they aren't from this time. Their from the future. Their knowledge would advance us. Especially of your daughter, Erin."

Seven clenched her fists. Her maternal instincts kicking into overdrive at the threat in the Queen's voice.

"Leave her alone. What do you want," shouted Seven.

The Queen turned on Seven, all of her earlier false gentleness gone.

"Stay away from my nebula and my hub! If Voyager even attempts to enter we will assimilate the entire crew. Starting personally with your daughter. Goodbye Seven."

Seven felt another painful jolt to her implants and woke with a start, finding herself in sickbay. Seven tried to sit up, but the Doctor stopped her.

"Slow down. Get your bearings first."

Seven slowly sat up and found she was surrounded by the Captain, the Admiral, Icheb, Erin, Q, and Chakotay, who she finally noticed, was holding her hand.

"Seven are you alright," asked a still panic stricken Chakotay.

"I will be fine."

"What happened," asked Captain Janeway.

"The Queen communicated with me through my implants. She knows we are planning on entering the nebula again. She has sent a warning."

With this Seven looked briefly at Erin before turning back to the Captain.

"Does she know our plans?"

"I do not believe so. But we must prepare ourselves in case the plan fails."

The Captain shook her head.

"We can take care of that. You need to relax."

"But Captain..."

Janeway put a hand up to stop any further protestations from Seven.

"No buts Seven. This is your wedding night and I refuse to let it be ruined. We can come up with a back up plan without you and you can review it in the morning if you wish."

Seven inclined her head in agreement.

"Yes Captain."

With that the Captain and the Admiral left sickbay and the Doctor went into his office. Erin approached the biobed her mother was sitting on while holding Q's hand.

"Mom are you alright?"

"Yes. I was not damaged."

Erin smiled and gave her mother a hug.

"Good. You scared us there. I think this will be one of the more memorable weddings in StarFleet history."

Everyone chuckled at Erin's humor.

"As long as you are alright Seven, I am going to assit the Captain and the Admiral with the back up plan," stated Icheb.

Seven and Icheb inclined their heads in acknowledgement of each other and Icheb left. At that moment Erin yawned.

"Well, I am going to bed. I am exhausted."

"I shall escort you," said Q taking Erin's arm.

One glare from Chakotay had Q expanding his sentence.

"And I will leave you there alone and proceed to my own quarters."

Chakotay gave a satisfied nod while Seven and Erin laughed at the exchange.

"Goodnight mom and dad. And congratulations."

Erin and Q then left sickbay hand in hand. When alone Chakotay turned to Seven.

"Are you sure your alright? We can have our wedding night some other time if you need to rest."

Seven gave Chakotay a hard look.

"I have waited long enough. Today was our wedding and tonight will be our wedding night. Resistance is futile," added Seven with a smirk.

Chakotay laughed at Seven's Borg humor.

"Far be it from me to resist the Borg."

Together Seven and Chakotay laughed as they headed to Chakotay's quarters.


	12. So It Begins

Hi all. Sorry I didn't update much over my vacation. First a tree fell down across my driveway so that sucked. So my Uncle decided to visit to help us with the tree, which was great but he can be a pain sometimes, this time being no exception. Then my great uncle passed away which was sad, but he was in pain and we were all happy that he is at peace now. And my sister had lasic surgery for her eyes so I actually got to watch them preform the surgery and it was great hearing her experience unassisted eye sight for the first time since she was 7 (she is now 25). And then day to day stuff had to be taken care of. So a lot happened and thats why I didn't update as much. Am almost done with this story, there are probably 2 to 3 chapters left after this, probably 2, the last one being partly an epilogue. Please Review and encourage me to finish this.

Since Seven resided in Cargo Bay 2, Chakotay's larger first officer's quarters were a more suitable residence for the new couple. As they approached the doors Chakotay picked Seven up bridal style.

"What are you doing," asked Seven unused to being in someone's arms and not understanding what was going on.

"Chakotay smirked at the nervousness that Seven let show in front of him.

"It is tradition. Stepping over the threshold together symbolizes the start of our new lives together."

Seven thought for a moment.

"Curious tradition. You may proceed."

Chakotay entered their quarters, still holding Seven, and both of them gasped. The whole place was decorated with candles and rose petals.

"When did you do this," asked Seven in awe of the sight before her.

"I wish I could take credit for it and the awed expression on your face, but I didn't do this."

Seven and Chakotay looked around and saw a bottle of champagne on ice and a small note near the ice bucket. Chakotay leaned down so Seven could grab it and read it.

**Congratulations. Hope you enjoy the champagne. Don't light anything on fire.**

It was signed E and Q.

"Erin and Q," said Seven and Chakotay at the same time while smiling.

"They must have done it when we weren't paying attention. You know I am going to miss that boy's powers. They come in handy."

Seven and Chakotay laughed as he carried her into their bedroom and they consummated their marriage.

Chakotay woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He called out for Seven, but she didn't answer.

"Computer locate Seven of Nine."

"Seven of Nine is in Astrometrics," came the monotone voice of the computer.

Chakotay chuckled as he got dressed and headed to the replicator. Before he could order anything he found a cup of steaming tea and a muffin on the table with a small note.

**Good morning love. I had work to do. Enjoy breakfast. Love, Seven**.

Chakotay smiled at Seven's thoughtfulness and quickly downed the tea and ate the muffin before he went in search of his wife. A few minutes later Chakotay entered Astrometrics and not only found his wife, but his daughter and what appeared to be a still asleep Q with his head in Erin's lap.

"Morning daddy," chirped Erin from her seat on the platform below the screen.

"Morning Erin. Morning darling," said Chakotay giving Seven a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning," said Seven in her Borg tone which told Chalotay that she was busy concentrating on her task.

"You were gone when I woke up this morning."

Seven never looked up from her task as she answered him.

"I needed to review the back up plan for today's mission. I did not want to wake you."

Chakotay smirked.

"Thanks for being considerate. How does the back up plan look?"

Seven tapped the consul a couple of more times before facing Chakotay.

"I have altered a few of the parameters. It is now efficient. I have to bring the new plan to the Captain."

"Okay. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Seven raised her brow at the sudden change of topic.

"I have not had time to consume nutrients this morning."

Chakotay found himself smirking yet again at her choice of words.

"Well then how about after you give the updated plan to the Captain we have breakfast in the messhall? That muffin was good, but I think I am going to need a little more food to give me confidence today. Besides I don't know when we will get a chance to eat again today."

Seven inclined her head to signal her consent to his plan. Chakotay smiled and then turned to Erin.

"Erin, would you and Q care to join us? That is if you can wake him up."

Erin pinched Q and he woke up with a start, looking around.

"We would love to join you guys for breakfast."

Erin jumped up and Q slowly got to his feet and followed her.

"Alright Seven. We will head to the messhall and you can meet us there."

"That is acceptable," said Seven as she grabbed the padd with the revised plan and left in search of the Captain.

"Alright come on kids."

Erin linked arms with her father as they headed for the messhall, a half asleep Q staggering close behind. After breakfast was finished the entire crew reported to battle stations. Erin and Q weren't sure where they should go. They refused to stay in their quarters and be useless. Erin had the Star Fleet training, but all stations were manned. And although Erin really wanted to be with her parents on the bridge she did not want to be in the way.

"Commander Chakotay to Erin."

"Erin here."

"Where are you and Q?"

"We are on Deck 4," replied Erin giving Q a confused look.

"Report to the Bridge."

"Yes sir."

Erin and Q arrived on the bridge and the tension was thick. It was one thing to come up with a plan to beat the Borg, but actually executing the plan was something else altogether.

"Erin."

Erin turned to the Captain.

"Yes ma'am?"

"It seems that B'Elanna decided now was the perfect time to go into labor. Pleas report to her engineering consul."

Erin inclined her head in assent and walked over to Lieutenant B'Elanna Paris' consul and sat down ready to go. Janeway and Chakotay smirked at Erin having the same mannerisms as Seven. Chakotay silently thanked Kathryn for letting Erin man the station. He wanted her close by during this mission.

"Q."

"Yes ma'am," said Q stepping forward.

"Please assist Erin."

"Yes ma'am."

Q walked over to Erin and sat down prepared to help her if she needed him. The Captain looked around at the crew who had become family. All of them were ready to fight to get home once she gave the word. These people were ready to follow her orders into a Borg infested nebula because they all wanted to go home.

"Take us in Mr. Paris."

"Yes ma'am."


	13. Refusal to Fail

Hi all. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been hectic and I haven't found time to write and am now becoming obsessed with the tv show Covert Affairs, and fanfiction for it (why is there like no Jai/Annie, he seems genuine in the season finale). Also I have an obsession now with SyFy's Alice, which came out last year. I LOVE Hatter to death, he is awesome. So now that I have given very bad, but very true excuses, this is the second to last chapter. Next chapter will be the end of my story and it will include a small epilogue that takes place a year in the future. I separated this chapter from the last one because there are different emotions and I was told to break it up. So here you go. Please review and if you want me to include something in the epilogue that you wished had happened on the show or had hoped would happen in the future, let me know and I will see if I can work it in if I like it.

While everyone prepared to enter the nebula, Admiral Janeway had already taken a shuttle into the nebula and was trying to negotiate with the Borg Queen.

"Drag Voyager back to the Alpha Quadrant and I will give you the information you want," growled the Admiral.

The Queen calmly tilted her head and smirked at the Admiral.

"Why would we converse with you when we could just assimilate you and get the answers we seek?"

Before the Admiral could even take a step back the Queen had inserted assimilation tubules into the Admiral's neck. The Admiral groaned and collapsed to the floor when the tubules withdrew.

"Ah so that's your plan. Voyager will not succeed in destroying our hub. Your plan is overzealous and lacks contemplation. Voyager would be crushed before it could use the hub. You have failed your crew again Admiral."

The Admiral grabbed onto a bar and pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You have failed. Voyager is now entering the nebula. We will assimi..."

Before the Queen could finish her sentence a jolt ran through her body and nearly caused her to fall.

"What is happening to us? Why are we no longer connected," asked the Queen to herself and the millions of drones she was linked to.

Rapidly she was losing her link to drones throughout the nebula. The Queen turned and sent a sharp glance to the Admiral who smirked through the pain of her assimilation.

"What have you done?"

"It must have been something you assimilated," replied the Admiral before another surge of pain brought a grimace to her face.

"You have infected us, with a neurolithic pathogen," stated the Queen in horror.

"To bring chaos to order."

"We will adapt."

The Admiral smirked already seeing the affects that the infection was having on the Queen.

"Not before Voyager is safely through the hub and causing irreparable damage."

The Queen looked frantically around the room. She wasn't looking for something in the room, but she was searching for her link to the rest of the Collective. Finally she found the link, but it was very faint.

"There is a sphere. They can still hear us. Our thoughts are still one."

As the Queen reached out in her mind, giving the cube directions to destroy Voyager and assimilate the crew, her body started shutting down. Soon limbs started to fall off and the Queen could no longer stand. She collapsed on the floor near the Admiral. Small explosions began to emanate from around the chamber they were in. When they looked at the screen above them they could see larger sections of the Borg matrix exploding and disconnecting from each other.

"It would seem I have not failed again. This time it is you who have failed," said the Admiral while groaning.

"We can't fail. We are Borg," said the Queen with no emotion.

"Oh you can fail and you will."


	14. Homeward Bound at Last

Hi all. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here is the final chapter. There will be an epilogue. Originally the epilogue was suppose to be at the end of this chapter, but this chapter ended up being a bit longer then I thought. Please review.

Oh and by the way I own nothing. I borrowed some of the dialogue from the episode. Here you go. REVIEW!

Back on Voyager Captain Janeway was having Tuvok fire more transphasic torpedoes at the hub as they entered the correct aperture. The complex matrix of Borg infrastructures began detaching from each other and one by one connections exploded along with some of the main structures. The Borg sphere that was still connected to the degrading Queen followed close behind Voyager as the hub itself began exploding. The sphere quickly adapted its weapons to penetrate the new armor and Voyager began to take heavy damage.

"Hull armor down to 6 percent," said Tuvok from his consul.

The ship shook again as more weapons fire penetrated the shielding.

"Hull breeches on decks 6 through 12," said Harry as he held on to his consul as the ship continued to shake.

The Borg sphere opened up their hanger bay preparing to latch on to Voyager with a tractor beam and take the crew hostage.

"I can't stay ahead of them," said Tom as he continuously typed in piloting instructions to the computer.

"The armor is failing," announced Tuvok.

"Where is the nearest aperture," asked Chakotay as he moved away from Tuvok's station and over to Seven's.

"Approximately 30 seconds ahead. But it leads back to the Delta Quadrant," replied Seven with a hint of despair.

"Mr. Paris prepare to adjust your heading," said Captain Janeway after a moments contemplation.

"Yes ma'am," was Tom's only reply.

After several minutes of tension where the only noise was the shking of the ship as it travelled, everything stilled.

"Mr. Paris what's our position," asked Janeway slowly rising from her seat.

Tom typed in a few things into his consul before replying.

"Right where we expected to be."

"The transwarp network has been obliterated Captain," said Seven without being asked.

"We'll celebrate later. Mr. Tuvok."

Tuvok gave an almost imperceptible tilt of his head as he followed the Captain's unspoken command. After a moment of imputations Tuvok hit the final button on the consul. A transphasic torpedo was launch.

In the Alpha Quadrant

Admiral Paris along with Lieutenant Reginald Barclay and several other prominent Star Fleet officers were preparing for a battle. They had watched as the transwarp aperture had opened into the Alpha Quadrant, practically on Earth's doorstep. The Admiral had ordered all available ships in the area to descend on the coordinates of the opening so they could prevent any Borg ships from coming through.

"How many ships have gathered," asked the Admiral to no one in particular.

"Twenty-one sir. With five more on the way," replied an ensign.

At that moment all the Star Fleet ships watched in horror as a Borg sphere exited the aperture. Before anyone could issue a command the sphere began exploding from the inside.

"Cease fire," proclaimed Admiral Paris.

No one had the presence of mind to inform him that no one had fired on the sphere. After a several more small explosions the entire sphere finally exploded and a lone ship flew away from the wreckage.

Meanwhile back on Voyager

"We did it," exclaimed the Captain in a what could only be described as breathless wonder.

Everyone watched as Voyager got progressively closer to the awaiting fleet of Star Fleet ships, the Earth looming invitingly behind them. Everyone slowly began looking at each other wondering why a fleet of ships was gathered. The silence was growing uncomfortable just as Harry's consul beeped at him, breaking the tension.

"We are being hailed."

"On screen," whispered Janeway still in shock.

Following the sounds of instructions being put into the computer, the view screen changed to show Admiral Paris and Reginald Barclay, both looking a mixture of shocked and happy.

"Sorry to surprise you. Next time we'll call ahead," joked the Captain in a shocked jovial tone.

Admiral Paris smiled and nodded, as he stole glances at his son at the conn.

"Welcome back," finally replied the Admiral.

"Its good to be here," said Janeway finally regaining her voice.

"How did you..."

"It will all be in my report sir," said Janeway cutting off the Admiral's question.

"I look forward to reading it," smiled the Admiral, understanding that the Voyager crew was overwhelmed at being home.

The hail suddenly ended and from the view screen the fleet and earth could be seen again.

"Thanks for your help Admiral Janeway," whispered the Captain.

"Sickbay to the Bridge."

Everyone looked up having forgotten for the mission that B'Elanna was in labor, and forgetting for the moment that Earth loomed in front of them.

"Mister Paris if you are finished I suggest you join me here."

Tom became nervous and temporarily froze, scared that something had gone wrong and that the Doc did not want to break it to him over the comm system. Then B'Elana's yelling broke through his frightened stupor.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh. Damnit Flyboy you are never touching me again!"

Everyone burst out laughing at B'Elana's exclamation.

"You better get down there Tom," said Janeway as she chuckled.

"Yes ma'am."

Tom jumped up and all but ran to the turbolift, happy that he would actually get to be by his wife's side during the birth of their daughter. Captain Janeway first looked to Chakotay about to tell him that the helm was his, but she paused for a moment. _We actually want to arrive on Earth in one piece. If Chakotay takes the conn we may crash._

"Mr. Chakotay...," the Captain trailed off.

"Actually Erin."

Erin looked up from her seat next to Q.

"Yes Captain?"

"The helm," said the Captain as she gestured to the seat Tom just vacated.

Erin's eyes widened in shock, but a smile quickly formed on her face and she leapt up and practically ran over to the conn. Seven and Chakotay both smirked and beamed with pride that their daughter was about to pilot the ship.

Janeway sat down in her chair and faced forward.

"Set a course, for home."

That one statement was full of so much emotion. Happiness and relief at being home and yet there was more then a hint of sadness that they were no longer going to be together. Voyager started to glide forward as it was escorted home by the fleet.


	15. To Family and the Journey

This is it. I am done. Review please.

Epilogue

Erin stood at the entrance of the room smiling down at the faces that belonged to her extended family. She couldn't believe that it had already been a year.

"Is everything alright darling?"

Erin felt a shiver run down her spine as Q whispered in her ear.

"Yes. I just can't believe its been a year."

"Neither can I. But lets join the party before everyone notices us loitering up here and think that we are going to make an announcement," joked Q.

"Well we are going to have to tell them eventually. Mom, Dad, and Icheb are the only ones that know and knowing this family the news is going to spread like wildfire once one person finds out."

"Well lets see how long it takes for one person to find out," smirked Q as he grabbed Erin's hand and placed a kiss on it as he lead her down the stairs.

Chakotay and Seven walked over to meet Erin and Q at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hello sweetheart," said Chakotay giving Erin a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh I didn't know you felt that way about me," joked Q.

Everyone laughed as Erin jabbed Q in the ribs with her elbow. Erin then embraced her mother as Q and Chakotay shook hands.

"How is the academy," asked Seven.

When Voyager had returned to Earth, Erin and Q decided to enroll in Star Fleet, this being Erin's second time.

"Its a breeze. At the rate I am going and with my grades my advisor says I most likely graduate early."

"Thats wonderful Erin," said the the Janeway, now an Admiral, as she joined the conversation.

"Thank you Aunt Katie."

Janeway smiled. It had taken Erin about a month before she started calling her that and Janeway loved hearing it.

"And how are you doing Q?"

Q looked sheepish.

"Very well. Though not as well as Erin. But then again she is freakishly brilliant and has done all this before so I guess thats to be expected."

Everyone laughed.

"Hey don't call me a freak. I will beat you," joked Erin.

Q gave Erin a kiss on her temple.

"I have no doubt about that love."

Janeway smiled at the two in front of her. Despite facing hardships in their lives and both undergoing radical life changes only a year before, both had adapted very well to their new lives.

"Well I am very glad to hear that. Now lets sit down an eat something."

"Yes ma'am," was the collective answer from the group along with joyful laughing.

The former crew of Voyager all took their seats and enjoyed the meal provided for the reunion. As the meal concluded and empty dessert plates sat in front of everyone, conversations began to pick up again. The entire former senior staff along with several additions sat at one table. Tom was now talking about his new holonovel as a one year old Miral was passed around the table.

"So when do you think your novel would be released Tom," asked Harry as he carefull passed Miral to Tuvok, who only glanced at her as he then passed her to the admiral.

"Hopefully sometime in the next three months. The publisher has high hopes. He thinks that if the novel is received well I may be asked to create a second one."

"Thats wonderful Tom," said the Admiral with a hint of awe in her voice as she played with Miral. Carefully she passed Miral on to Chakotay.

"Yeah I hope it all works out. So Erin, Q, Icheb how is school for all of you?"

The three students looked between each other before the boys silently agreed to let Erin answer first.

"Well studies for me are going great, but then again I have an unfair advantage," joked Erin.

Everyone chuckled. Next Q spoke up.

"I am also doing very well, but then again I have an unfair advantage," mimicked Q as he gestured to Erin.

Everyone laughed as Erin swatted him on the shoulder and he threw his arm over the back of her chair. Icheb smiled and waited till everyone quieted down before taking his turn to respond.

"I am doing well. Classes are not as difficult or efficient here as they were on Voyager, but I have adapted."

Again everyone laughed. It seemed everything was humorous.

"Well Seven, you and Chakotay must be so proud."

Seven looked up from watching Chakotay holding Miral.

"Explain."

"Well, Erin is your daughter so you must be proud of her doing well. Icheb is like your son so you must be proud of him. And well, Q kinda comes with the package."

Q had on a mock expression of hurt as everyone laughed even harder.

"When put that way. Yes I am very proud of my 'children'," ssmirked Seven as Chakotay passed Miral to her.

"You know Seven you look like a natural with a baby in your arms," commented the Doctor.

Everyone looked at Seven and couldn't help but agree. Chakotay and Seven looked at each other and smirked.

"Should we tell them now," asked Chakotay.

"It would be 'perfect timing'," joked Seven.

"Tell us what," asked Harry looking confused.

Chakotay and Seven beamed at everyone at the table.

"Seven and I are going to have a baby," gushed Chakotay, thrilled that he finally got to tell everyone.

"Congratulations," said B'Elanna, Harry, and the Admiral.

"Yes congratulations," said the Doctor with a proud smile on his face.

"Congratulations Commander and Seven," said Tuvok in his stoic manner.

Erin, Q, and Icheb smirked. It appeared that the three of them already knew about the baby. Tom was suspiciously quiet.

"Whats with the look Tom," asked Chakotay when Tom hadn't said anything.

"Sorry. Congratulations. Its just I was doing the math in my head. If we were in Erin's original timeline, Seven would have been pregnant with Erin right about now. So does that mean that Seven is pregnant with Erin or is this a new baby?"

Everyone looked to Seven and Erin who both had nervous looks on their faces.

"How far along are you Seven," asked the Admiral.

"About four months."

"So you must have found out what the baby's sex is," continued Janeway.

Seven and Chakotay gulped.

"Its a girl," they said in unison.

Everyone then looked at Erin who was looking at her mother's slight baby bump.

"So I might actually still get to be born in this timeline? But that means that we are going to be genetically identical," said Erin in shock and a small amount of wonder.

"Well hopefully this new Erin won't be as much of a troublemaker as this one," said Q off handedly as he pointed to Erin.

Everyone laughed and Erin punched Q in the arm again.

"Hey your one to talk. Half the trouble I got into was because of you."

Everyone was laughing at this point forgetting about the chance that Seven's unborn child was actually Erin.

"Well as long as no Q's come along your child should be relatively well behaved Chakotay," quipped Tom.

"Thanks Tom," deadpanned Chakotay as he watched Seven pass Miral to Erin.

Erin wrapped her right arm around Miral to support her and wiggled the fingers of her left hand to entertain the one year old. Miral giggled and grabbed at Erin's fingers. Something shiny on Erin's finger caught B'Elanna's attention.

"Erin, what's that on your finger,"asked B'Elanna, truly curious.

Erin's eyes widened and she quickly hid her hand beneath the table. Chakotay, Q, and Icheb snorted trying not to laugh. Seven simply smiled.

"Exactly three hours and thirty-two minutes Erin," said Q.

"Beg your pardon Q," asked the Admiral.

Everyone was looking at the makeshift family sitting at the table. Mainly their focus was on Erin who seemed to be shaking with laughter. Finally Erin composed herself enough to speak.

"Well thats longer then I would have thought. I honestly thought someone would noticed while we were eating," laughed Erin.

"Especially with how you hold your utensils. Your fingers are fully exposed," commented Icheb smirking.

Everyone was still confused as the family made jokes at their expense.

"Alright as Admiral I am ordering you cadet Erin, formerly Lieutenant full grade, to tell us all what is going on?"

Erin and Q exchanged glances and Q grabbed Erin's left wrist and held it up so that everyone could see her fingers. There on her left ring finger sat a platinum band with a single diamond surrounded by two celtic knots. Everyone at the table, except Chakotay, Seven, Iceb, Q, Erin, and Tuvok of course, gasped. Then collectively they said congratulations. Finally the Admiral stood up and raised her glass. With a spoon she carefully got everyones attention. The laughter coming from around the room slowly died down so the Admiral would be heard.

"Thank you all for coming. It is amazing how much has changed in the year since we have been home. People have gotten promoted," the Admiral gestured to herself with a smirked and then stole a glance at Lieutenant Harry Kim," some of us have changed careers," the Admiral then looked at Tom and B'Elanna," some of us have worked on expanding our family," the Admiral looked first at Chakotay and Seven and then at Samantha Wildman who was also pregnant with her second child, "and some of us have grown closer then before," the Admiral looked at Erin who was happily leaning into Q's embrace and then between Icheb and Naomi, both of whom blushed. "But we have remained a family on our continuing journey through life. So I propose a toast. To family and o the journey."

"To family and to the journey," came the joyous collective reply.

The E nd


End file.
